


Season 1, Book 8 Buster Hardings: The Sad News

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 8 [1]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Buster was terrified to lose his great-grandfather, who has been struggling with cancer. He tried everything to keep him busy from those fears. When he learned Grandpa Mike had suddenly died one morning, he got depressed for a few days. What would he do to keep his mind off from missing his great-grandfather? Find out later!
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Season 1, Book 8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737511





	1. Chapter 1

The Hardings family were getting ready to spend the weekend in New Jersey where T.J.'s parents and grandparents live. Her Grandfather Mike's in the hospital. He's sick with cancer. He has been struggling with it for a year. He has about a few weeks to live. The kids packed their suitcases the night before. Buster, who is nine, is upset about losing his favorite great-grandfather, with whom he's attached to. Grandpa Mike is the father of T.J.'s father, Leo. He and Grandma Myra are from Ohio and live with their son and daughter-in-law, Kathy Anne.  
The saddest part is that Grandpa Mike would be dead before T.J. gives birth to twins, which is February. Buster is very excited about meeting his new siblings. He already three other siblings, who are adopted and happened to be his friends. And... they're also triplets! Their names are Lee, Leah, and Leo Young. Their two-year-old sister, Linda, passed on of an illness a when they were five. On top of that, they lost their parents: their mom lost her battle to cancer two years ago and their dad got killed in a car crash seven months ago.  
Justin and T.J. picked up the kids from school on their way to Trenton. They got there within 20 to 25 minutes later. She arrived at her childhood home, which 15 minutes away from the highway. Then, the family went in carrying their luggage.  
"Hello, darling," said Grandma Kathy Anne, who was in the living room.  
"Hi, Ma," said T.J.  
"Hi, Granny," said Buster.  
"Where's Pa?" asked T.J.  
"He left to see your grandfather with your grandmother. I decided to stay behind to let you all in and we can go meet them," replied Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Okay," said T..J.  
"We can use your car," said her mother.  
"Will I be able to see my friends later on?" asked Buster.  
"We'll see. As matter of fact, they all knew you coming," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
That was when they left to visit her father-in-law. They stayed for an hour before heading back home. That night, all of Buster's friends, including Lena, came over to see him. He enjoyed that very much. None of them left until around eight-thirty pm. Buster was able to forget about his dying great-grandfather.  
In the middle of the night, Buster didn't sleep much and got up to his mother and said, "Mama."  
That was when T.J. spotted her nine-year-old and said, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm still scared about losing Grandpa Mike," replied Buster.  
"I'm sure you are. It's normal to feel that way," said T.J.  
"I wish I wouldn't think about it," said Buster.  
"There is a way: think of happy times can make your feel better," suggested his mother.  
"I could try to do so," said Buster.  
He went back to bed and when he started to think about happy thoughts, he was able to fall asleep. However, he's not so sure he wants to attend any funeral services at all; it could be too painful for him to handle. The next day, he was still in bed when everyone else got up.  
"We can go see my father later on today. The visiting hours starts at noon and ends at one pm. We can have lunch first when we get there," said Grandpa Leo.  
"Good idea," commented Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"I agree," said T.J.  
"Where's Buster? How come he's not up yet?" asked Leah.  
"He might be tired. He didn't sleep too well. He came to me. He's still terrified about losing Grandpa Mike. I understand that. It's okay to feel that way. So, I suggested he can think happy thoughts. It must have helped him. I'll let him sleep for awhile," explained T.J.  
"But, uh, he shouldn't skip breakfast," said Lee.  
T.J. could see his point: Buster has diabetes, but he knows how to handle it. Plus, his eyes got blurry right after that and now, he wears glasses. He was glad about that.  
"I'm sure he'll get something before we leave for the hospital," said T.J.  
"I'm just watching out for him so he won't get sick," said Lee.  
"I know you are, but he'll be fine. I'm not worried about him," said T.J.  
Buster didn't get up until ten am. He came down after he got dressed. He decided to get cereal for breakfast.  
"Feel better after you slept for a bit longer?" asked T.J. coming into the kitchen.  
"Yes, thankfully," responded Buster.  
"Your grandfather said we can go see Grandpa Mike. We decided to have lunch first thing we get there before the visiting hours begin at noon and goes on until one pm," T.J. told her son.  
"Fine by me," said Buster.  
The family left before eleven-fifteen. They had lunch at the cafe like they planned. After that, they went to Grandpa Mike.  
"I have some news. We decided to put him in the nursing home this week," said Dr. Jones, who has been taking care of their grandfather.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"Do you have any ideas where yet?" asked Grandpa Leo.  
"Yes. He will be at Trenton Nursing Center," answered Dr. Jones.  
"We know how to get there. A friend of ours died from there about three years ago," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"I believe RNs will take real good care of him during his final weeks," said the doctor.  
"So do I," said T.J.  
They stayed until one when the visiting hours had ended.  
"The visiting hours for tomorrow are from ten to eleven am," said the doctor.  
Later, Grandma Kathy Anne said, "Would you like to see your grandfather before you leave?"  
"We plan to leave for home between one and two tomorrow afternoon anyway," said T.J.  
"Okay, perfect," said her mother.  
That evening, Buster went out to be with his friends. They went to the mall for dinner in a food court and to see a movie. He came home at nine-thirty pm. He has no curfews when he's with them, which is why his mother trusts him and he can come home anytime. The next day, the family went to visit Grandpa Mike.  
"I might plan to visit my father more often while he's at the nursing home. You are welcome to come on weekends to see him if you wish to do so," said Grandpa Leo.  
"We can do that unless Buster has a basketball game," said T.J.  
"If you can't, no problem," said Grandpa Leo.  
"I don't normally have basketball games or practice on weekends. I have two games coming up this week on Tuesday and Friday. We have practice once or twice a week before our games," said Buster.  
"Great. Let me know if there are any changes," said Grandpa Leo.  
"I will, Gramps," promised his grandson.  
They stayed by Grandpa Mike and talked to him until eleven am. Then, they left to have lunch at Friendly's. After lunch, back at home, T.J. and her family put their suitcases in the car and took off for home by one-thirty pm. They were back in Dover after two. They got in their driveway, got their luggage, and went in. After Buster unpacked and put away his suitcase, he went to his mother.  
"Mama, may I talk to you?" asked Buster.  
"Sure. What's up?" asked T.J.  
"To be exact honest with you, I'm not so sure if I'll ever want to see Grandpa Mike at Trenton Nursing Center since Emily died there. I'm worried that memory might haunt me," said Buster.  
Emily Dickens was his godmother. She had breast cancer and lost that battle at the age of 70. He was with her when she passed away. He didn't want to go to her funeral. She was cremated and her ashes were buried in Florida with her parents where she grew up and spent Winter with her husband, Jimmy, who is Buster's godfather as well. They have three kids and eight grandchildren. Emily had three older brothers and a younger sister along with nine nieces and nephews. Emily and Jimmy had lived in New Jersey for over 15 years. He had relocated to Georgia last year. He has five siblings and 12 nieces and nephews.  
"Does it still bother you?" asked T.J.  
"Well... not anymore, but I don't want that to bug me again," answered Buster. "Would Grandpa Leo understand if I want to stay behind for that reason?"  
"I'm sure he would. If you go go with us, you can see your friends instead of visiting Grandpa Mike," said T.J.  
"Maybe. I still can be with my other friends here," said Buster.  
His other friends are the Hallowware kids who are siblings and neighbors; Alex, Jr., Manny, twin brothers; Danny and Lenny, Anna, and Alexis. He has more friends: Haylee, twin sisters, Amy & Tammy, Kayla and Kayleigh.  
That night, the phone rang as T.J. picked up and said, "Hello."  
"Hi, hon," said Grandpa Leo. "The doctors called us earlier. Your grandfather got moved to the nursing home two days early about an hour after you left. He seemed to like it so far."  
"That's good," said T.J. "Buster told me he doesn't think he wants to visit Grandpa Mike at Trenton Nursing Center since Emily died there. Although, it doesn't bother him now, but he's worried that bug hum all over again."  
"Oh, I don't blame him for that. I think your grandfather would be okay with it as well. I remember when Buster was with Emily at the time of her passing and how it affected him, " said Grandpa Leo.  
"Me, too," said T.J.  
After they talked, she told the others.  
"That was fast," said Justin.  
"I know Pa didn't blame Buster for wanting to stay here," said T.J.  
"Why?" asked Leo.  
"It's a long story. His godmother, Emily, who was friends with your grandparents, died at the same place where Grandpa Mike is and it bothered Buster for quite some time. That was three years ago. He didn't want the memory to return and may haunt him again," explained Justin.  
"Oh," said Leo.  
"Pa understood about it," added T.J.  
"I get what you meant, Mother," said Leah.  
"Also, I think I'll take time off from work so I can see Grandpa Mike," continued T.J.  
"I'm sure your boss would let you do that," said her husband.  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow either when I get to work or when I'm not busy," said T.J.  
Buster wasn't with them. He was getting ready for bed, which which is at nine-thirty pm. T.J. figured Buster didn't want to hear about the nursing home and didn't blame him for that.  
He and the triplets attend Brookline L. Elementary School for third grade. He has Mrs. Pierce and the triplets have Mr. Young. Their regular teacher, Mrs. Long, had a baby and was on maternal leave, so she will return in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Buster was quiet most of the time during class: he didn't even raise his hand at all.  
Danny, who was worried about his friend, sensed something was wrong, and said, "Are you alright? You're not talkative."  
Mrs. Pierce was also concerned about Buster and added, "How's your great-grandfather?"  
"He has a few weeks to live and I'm scared to lose him. My mama told me he's in the nursing home now," answered Buster. "I don't plan on visiting there because that's where my godmother died from breast cancer almost three years ago. It bugged me and I became depressed for a few weeks. I rather avoid the memory. Plus, it's going to be harder since I'm attached to my great-grandfather."  
"I bet," agreed Lenny.  
Buster didn't realized he did not get upset talking about it. After school, the basketball kept Buster busy. He was worried that he would mess, especially for a game tomorrow. He did not want to get blamed if the team loses although they would understand. Later, at home, Buster was doing his homework and was glad he was able to focus. His mother left for New Jersey for the few days leaving him and the triplets with Justin. Buster didn't mind since he was glad about not letting the memory haunting him.  
Two hours later, the phone rang and Justin picked and said, "Hello."  
"Hi, it's only me. I just saw Grandpa Mike and he's not doing well. He might have less than two weeks to live. My pa is upset about it," said T.J.  
"I believe it," said Justin.  
"I'm going to remain here while he's on his way out. I'll give you more updates on that," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Justin.  
"Also, the services would be held in Ohio where he grew up. We would have to fly there and stay until after the funeral," continued T.J.  
"True," said Justin.  
"How's Buster doing? I was concerned about him," said his wife.  
"He seemed to be alright. I think he's probably relieved about being here instead of letting the memory bothering him," replied Justin.  
"I'm sure he is," agreed T.J.  
In the middle of the night, Buster's blood sugar was low, but it went back to normal after he had apple juice. The next day, Buster decided to shower before school. The cubs won 79 to 50. He was glad and felt great about it. Later, at home, Haylee was there for dinner. After dinner had ended, they hung around for a bit until Haylee's mother came for her by eight pm. Buster's blood sugar was low twice overnight. It went back to normal after he had orange juice. The next day, he was still in bed when the rest got up to school.  
Justin noticed Buster wasn't up and said, "Is he still sleeping?"  
"His blood sugar was low twice during the night, but it would go back to normal after he had orange juice each time. He might be tired," answered Leo.  
"I should let him sleep and keep him home from school today," said Justin.  
"I bet he'd agree with you," said Lee.  
"We can tell Mrs. Pierce," added Leah.  
"Thank you for that," said Justin.  
"Perhaps Lenny or Danny can let her know, too, since they're in the same class with Buster anyway," said Leo.  
"That also makes sense," said Justin.  
"As long as she knows about it, it doesn't matter who tells her," said Leah as her father agreed.  
Then, the triplets left for school. At school, Danny went to his teacher and said, "Leah told me Buster won't be in school today. His blood sugar went low twice in the middle of the night."  
"Okay. Thank you for telling me," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"No problem," said Danny.  
"Buster may wait until tomorrow to do any homework to let him relax," Mrs. Pierce told Danny.  
"I'll inform the triplets later on," said Danny.  
After school, Buster was on the couch watching TV when the triplets came home.  
"You look better after Dad decided to let you sleep," said Leah.  
"Yes. I didn't even get up until around ten am," said Buster.  
"Danny said Mrs. Pierce will not let you to do anything that you missed until tomorrow to let you take it easy," said Leo.  
"Okay, great. I was hoping for that anything," said Buster.  
Then, the phone rang as Leah answered and said, "Hello."  
"Hi, Leah," said T.J.  
"Hi, Mother, how's everything?" asked Leah.  
"Well, I just visited Grandpa Mike and he didn't look too good. And, he doesn't have much time to live," said T.J.  
"Golly," said Leah.  
"I know. How's Buster doing? Your father told me about his blood sugar," said T.J.  
"Buster felt better after he slept for a bit longer until ten am," said Leah.  
"I know he was sleeping when I called earlier," said T.J. "I was concerned about him. He needed that."  
That evening, Buster fell asleep watching TV.  
"Buster, it's time for supper," said Justin when he noticed his son was sleeping coming from the kitchen.  
Buster got up for dinner and ate fine.  
"Do you want desert? We have fruit," said Justin.  
"No thanks. May I please leave the table?" asked his son.  
"Of course," answered Justin.  
He got up and went up to his room. He went to bed 30 minutes early. He had a snack before bed. He decided to do so to avoid low or high blood sugar for now on. It seemed to be working because he was able to sleep all night long and was glad he made that right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at school, Buster did the school work that he missed during recess to be all set. He also did the homework that was assigned yesterday. After school, he had basketball. The game is on Friday. They're going to have a day off tomorrow to relax before the game. Buster did not seem to mind.  
Later, when he got home, it was time for dinner. Justin had Chinese delivered from Dover Garden. Buster likes Chinese and he's allowed to have it, so he's happy about that.  
"Your mother called me earlier. She invited us to join her for the rest of the week with her to visit Grandpa Mike," said Justin.  
"I'd go, but I can't because I have a game on Friday. Gramps knew about it," said Buster. "Besides, I rather stay instead of having that memory again."  
"Alright. Your mom figured you wouldn't. I'm going to take the triplets along with me," said Justin.  
"I'll stay either with Haylee or next door," said Buster. "When do you plan to leave?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon, so what I'll do is pick the triplets from school on my way to Trenton," said Justin.  
After dinner, the kids and their father packed their suitcases. Buster added his uniform. He phoned Haylee, but there was an answering machine, so he left the message. But in case she didn't call back, he decided to call next door and spoke to Alex, Jr. to make arrangements to stay there and it was all settled.  
"Mom can handle things like keeping our cat away from you while you're here," said Alex, Jr.  
"Okay, thanks," said Buster.  
He's allergic to cats' dender and can make him sneeze. However, it doesn't stop him going next door to be with his friends. Samantha would put the cat in the basement whenever Buster's there. On top of that, he's lactose intolerent. He can take Lactid pills now. He takes it each morning the first thing he gets up. He wanted to outgrow that soon. He packed that, too. He also got diabetes stuff ready.  
"When I leave for school, I'll leave suitcase next door so I won't have to come back for it after school," said Buster.  
"That's a good idea to do," commented Justin. "Or I can do it for you before I leave if you want me to."  
"It makes no difference to me," said Buster.  
The next day, Buster choose to levae the suitcase next door to save his father time when he leaves for Trenton. At school, the class was getting ready to do a spelling bee. The winner(s) will earn a no-homework pass.  
"Line up for the spelling bee, everyone," said the teacher. "Girls on one side and boys on the other."  
That's what they did. He won all through the finals in Washington, D.C. not long ago. He was first in line.  
"Today's words are based on medical conditions. Buster, spell pregnancy," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"Pregnancy. P-r-e-g-n-a-n-c-y. Pregnancy," spelled Buster.  
"That is correct," said the teacher.  
Later, Buster was the only one standing.  
"This is the last word. If you spell the final one correctly, Buster, you're the winner," said Mrs. Pierce. "Spell pneumonia."  
Buster thought about it for a moment and spelled it.  
"Correct. You won the no-homework pass," said Mrs. Pierce.  
They do that before a spelling test. It's a great way to get them ready. That's why Buster gets 100% all the time- usually the only student to get that. After school had ended for the day, at the Hollowware's residence, Buster put his luggage in the guest room he would be using during his stay.  
Then, he started his homework. He decided to save the pass for another day. He only had math, language, and Science. The spelling test is Thursday and he doesn't plan to use the pass to skip the studying so he can pass.  
"Buster, let's go play," said Lenny.  
"I'm doing homework," said Buster doing Science. "I like to do it the first thing I get home to give me time to relax."  
He finished it 30 minutes later and put it in his backpack before joining the others. That night, Buster decided to call Haylee. He didn't see her at school. The phone kept ringing until she answered.  
"Hello," said Haylee.  
"Hi, Haylee," said Buster. "I'm calling from the Hollowwares because my father and the triplets are in New Jersey with my mama to see Grandpa Mike. I could've gone, but I have a game tomorrow. And, um, I didn't want to join them because of a bad memory I had at the nursing home."  
"I don't blame you. When you called me last night, Mom didn't want me to pick up and she deleted the message," said Haylee.  
"Why?" asked Buster, who wanted to know.  
"Your father was rude to her," said Haylee.  
"You're kidding me! I did call you to make arrangements to be with you, but I had my other option to be next door. What did he say to her?" asked Buster.  
"She didn't say. She even made me to stay home from school to avoid you," said Haylee.  
"So, that's why I didn't see you," said Buster.  
"Yes. I'm the only one home. James and Theresa will be home shortly. They take the bus, so I better be on the look-out for them. My parents are working, so they don't know I'm talking to you. I'll just say I talked to another friend from school so they won't find out," said Haylee.  
"Good call," said Buster.  
After they talked, he couldn't believe on what Haylee told him. He told his friends.  
"Wow. Your father must have said something her mom didn't like," said Alex, Jr.  
"I know," said Buster. "I would like to know what my dad say to Haylee's mom. She didn't say what it was. I'll mention it to Mama when she calls."  
The phone rang and and Samantha picked up.  
"Hello, T.J., how are you?" asked Samantha. "Buster, it's your mother. She said the line was busy."  
Buster picked up the other phone and said, "Hi, Mama, I just got off the phone with Haylee."  
"That's alright, darling. We just visited Grandpa Mike. He has less than 24 hours to live now," said T.J.  
"Oh," said Buster. "Uh, I just found out about something from Haylee."  
"Like what?" asked his mother as he told her about it. "Really? What did your father say?"  
"Haylee didn't mention it. Thanks to him, her mother didn't want her to pick up last night when I called her to stay with her and deleted the message. Luckily, I'm next door. Her mother also made her stay from school just to avoid seeing me," said Buster.  
"I'll talk to your father later on," said T.J.  
"She was glad her parents were working. They had no idea she was on the phone with me, so she doesn't plan to tell them. She told me she'll make up a story saying she heard from another friend from school. She didn't want to be forced to ban from seeing me even more," said Buster.  
"I don't blame her," said T.J.  
After they finished talking, it was time to have supper. Alex, Sr. knew about Buster's diabetes, so he made what Buster can have.  
"What time do you go to bed on school nights?" asked Samantha.  
"I go to bed at nine-thirty pm," replied Buster.  
"The older kids do, too while the younger ones are in bed by eight-thirty pm," said Samantha.  
After dinner has ended, Buster wanted to help cleaning the kitchen.  
"You didn't have to do that. You're our guest," said Lenny.  
"Let him help out," said his mother.  
Buster had his pjs on before eight like he usually does. He went to bed at nine-fifteen pm since he was getting tired.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Buster got his uniform in a bag and left for school within ten minutes later with his friends. They always walk to school together each day.  
The phone rang and Alex, Sr. answered and said, "Hello. Hi, T.J. No, he had just left for school. Is everything okay?"  
"My pa had a phone call from the nursing home this morning saying Grandpa Mike passed on overnight," said T.J.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll wait later on to tell Buster since he has a game and I don't want him to get upset before the game. Plus, I want him to pay attention in school," said Alex, Sr.  
"That would be the best bet. Oh, yeah, I made Justin to tell the truth about what he said to Mrs. Hill. I just made him to call her to apologize so she can let Haylee see her friend at school and contact him by phone," said T.J. changing the subject.  
"Buster told us about that," said Alex, Sr.  
Meanwhile, at school, the class did the spelling test. Then, they did math. The math test is going to be on Monday. It's on fractions. Buster likes to do any fractions. He gets As each time. When the class got their tests back after recess, Buster had 100% while the rest had As and Bs. No one fails and none of them do retakes when they're happy with their grades.  
Buster never gets picked on for being so smart. If he did, he wouldn't care and just them on how would they like it if they get teased for getting good grades. That wouldn't make him stop getting As and Bs. He loves school and started thinking about going to college in Trenton, but unsure on what he wants to study for yet. His dream is to marry Lena after school.  
After school, the cubs were getting ready to go for an away game in Denver. Once everyone was ready, they got on the bus and took off. Later, they managed to beat Denver Bears 100 to 75. Buster had his mind on the game, not losing Grandpa Mike, which might be the reason the cubs won. He decided to pretend Grandpa Mike was there watching to help him focus.  
After that, they went for ice cream. Buster already took a Lactid pill that morning before school. He already mentioned it to his coach a few weeks ago. Then, they went back to Dover. The bus brought them to school so they can gather their school things and dropped them at their homes. Buster and a few of the Hollowware kids are on the same team, so they got off the bus together. Anna and Alexis can't play on the team until third grade.  
After they got in, Buster was changing into his other clothes when Alex, Jr. knocked on the door and said, "When you're done, my dad wants to talk to you."  
"Okay," said Buster from the closed door.  
Two seconds later,he came down to Alex, Sr. as he sat down and said, "You needed me for something?"  
"Yes. Your mother called here today right after you left for school and told me some bad news for you: your great-grandfather passed on overnight. I decided to wait until you come home to tell you so you can focus in class and the games. We didn't want you to get upset and your mother agreed with me," explained Alex, Sr.  
"Oh. It was a good thing I had my mind on the game because we won," said Buster.  
"Your mother may be coming home today or tomorrow. The funeral won't be held until next weekend," said Alex, Sr.  
"Uh, that's nice. Um, excuse me," said Buster as he got up and went up to the guest room.  
In the guest room, Buster was on the bed while the tears were starting to roll down on his cheeks.  
"Buster," said Manny as he came in to sit with his friend. "What did my dad said to you?"  
"My great-grandfather lost his battle to cancer in the middle of the night. Mama called here and told your father. Glad he waited until I came home because I'd be worried about falling behind or losing the game," said Buster.  
"I know. And, I'm sorry to hear about your great-grandfather," said Manny.  
"Thanks. I'm going to miss him terribly," said Buster while his voice was breaking. "I truly will."  
"I'm sure you will," agreed Manny holding Buster's hand to comfort him. "It'll be alright."  
Later, the doorbell rang and Alexis looked out the window before opening the door.  
"Hi, Leah, you're here a day early," said Alexis.  
"Mother wanted to do so. She sent me to get Buster," said Leah.  
"Let me go fetch him. He has been in the guest room all this time. He didn't take the news very well when my dad told him after we came home from our game," said Lenny overhearing and disappeared to get Buster.  
"Mother wondered about that," said Leah. "She's concerned on how he could act if he attends the funeral in Ohio."  
"He didn't say anything about when Dad mentioned it to him. He left the room feeling very upset," said Alexis.  
That was when Lenny came down with Buster holding his suitcase. He left after thanking them for letting him stay with them. When he got home, he unpacked his luggage and put it away. He sat on his bed. His eyes were red from crying.  
Then, T.J. came in and said, "How are you doing, honey? I was worried about you."  
"Not really well. I know it would take me awhile to adjust Grandpa Mike's death. I do know that I will miss very much," said Buster.  
"I know you will. So would I, but he'll be in our hearts and thoughts so we would keep him alive," said his mother.  
"I don't think I'll attend any of the funeral services at all," said Buster.  
"I had a feeling you would tell me that. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can stay here with your friends. If you change your mind, you can try to go and see how the wake would work out for you. If it's upsetting, you don't have to go to the funeral or the burial. You have time to decide," said T.J. "Grandpa Mike's body will be sent to Ohio the day after tomorrow. The funeral is at Cleveland Funeral and Cremation Services. He's going to be buried at Cleveland Burial Site. That's where his folks are buried and he wanted to be laid next to them."  
"Oh," said Buster.  
"Let me know after you make up your mind," said T.J.  
"I will, however, I doubt it would happen," said Buster.  
He had his dog, Goldilocks, with him. He had her for his ninth birthday. She sleeps with him every night.  
"It's okay. Think about it," said T.J. "No one is going to force you. I was fine when you wanted to be here to keep the memory out of your head."  
"What about Grandpa Mike? He already knew about Emily. He couldn't come down for the funeral," said Buster.  
"He didn't notice at first, but Grandma Myra understood why. My ma told him and he had no idea how much it affected you after Emily died while you stood by her side, but he was okay with it," said T.J.  
"He probably didn't know that I barely talk about it. I was afraid the memory might haunt me. If he was in another nursing home, that's different," said Buster.  
"You have a good point," agreed his mother.  
That night, Buster didn't come down when dinner was ready to serve.  
"Buster, it's time to come down for supper!" T.J. called from downstairs.  
But he didn't appear at all.  
"Why Buster didn't come down?" asked Leah.  
"I have no idea. That is not a good sign," said T.J.  
"Isn't that a sign of depression?" asked Lee.  
"You could be right," said T.J. "I hope he would keep taps on his blood sugar in case something happens. He was like that when he got depressed after Emily passed away. He didn't eat and had trouble sleeping for a few weeks."  
"Wow," said Leo.  
"I bet that would happen again," said T.J.  
"I think he gained some weight, too," said Justin trying to recall.  
"I'm not sure, but I don't want to ask him that. He might not want to remember and I don't blame him," said his wife.  
"You can always ask your parents. They might remember," said Justin.  
"Maybe," said T.J. "And… I got a feeling he may want to take a few days off from school like he did back then."  
"Me, too," said her husband.  
"I'll go see him after dinner," said T.J.  
After supper has ended, T.J. went up to see how her nine-year-old was doing. She was concerned about him. She knocked on his door and came in noticing on the bed facing the other way.  
T.J. sat with him and said, "I was worried when you didn't come down for dinner."  
"I wasn't in the mood to have anything," said Buster.  
"You should've eat something, sweetie. I don't want you to end up in the coma," said T.J.  
"I'm keeping an eye on my blood sugar," said Buster.  
"Okay, good. I was hoping you would," said T.J. "I remember you were like that after Emily's death."  
"Me, too," said Buster. "I'm glad it's the weekend to give me time to recover."  
"Do you plan to take some days off from school? It's alright if you want to," said his mother.  
"I'll see how I feel on Monday," replied Buster.  
"Okay. I won't push you if you do plan to stay home," said T.J.  
Buster knew his mother is great when she lets him decided while he's recovering from being depressed. In the middle of the night, Buster's blood sugar was getting low, but he had grape juice before that happened and felt better after that. He was able to sleep for the rest of the night just fine.  
The next day, Buster was still in bed at nine am.  
"Buster's still bed at his hour?" asked Justin.  
"He doesn't get up for another hour on weekends," responded T.J. "I always let him sleep for a bit longer."  
However, when ten am came around, Buster was still sleeping, which worries T.J. even more.  
"Buster usually gets up by now. That might be another sign for depression. It makes anyone sleep either a lot or less," said T.J.  
Buster didn't get up until 30 minutes later. He came down after he got dressed.  
"Were you okay? I was concerned when you didn't get up at ten like you normally do on weekends," said his mother.  
"My blood sugar was low overnight. I must have been tired. I always feel better after sleeping for awhile," said Buster.  
"That's good," said T.J.  
"I'm still not in the mood to have anything to eat or do too much at this time," said Buster. "The only good part is that I have no practice until Monday."  
"It's not a good idea for you to skip meals because of your diabetes, sweetie," said his mother.  
Buster left the table without another word to go back to his room to be by himself.  
"Um, what's his problem, Mom?" asked Leo.  
"He's probably still upset, but my main concern is his diabetes. Although I'm glad he's keeping an eye on his blood sugar, he still doesn't want to have anything," replied T.J.  
"Give him more time," said Justin.  
"That's how we were, too. We know how he feels," said Leah as her brothers agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon, Buster's friends tried to see him, but he didn't want to see anyone. He even remained quiet for the whole time. They knew what was happening to him: He's suffering from depression. They wanted him to hang-out with them to keep himself busy, however, he didn't feel like going anywhere at all. Even T.J. tried to encourage him to do something, but it failed. He wasn't ready at the moment. T.J. gave up for the time being to let him recover.  
Buster also didn't want to talk to his own siblings- especially about Grandpa Mike. He didn't want to get upset even more. They understood. It can be hard to dodge any subject about losing a loved one. Goldilocks was with him. She knew he's upset and comforts him. The only difference is that Buster knows he has good friends who went through the same thing. He's thankful for that.  
That night, Buster never came down for have dinner. T.J. got very worried, but Justin keeps assuring her as long as Buster watches out for his blood sugar, he'll be doing just fine. She wasn't so sure about that part.  
After supper was over, T.J. decided to come up to see Buster, who was on his bed in tears and said, "How are you doing?"  
"Awful," responded Buster. "Even though I wished I should've seen Grandpa Mike before his death, I don't regret my choice not to go in case the memory comes back."  
"Honey, don't blame yourself," said T.J. "It's good that you don't regret things like that. Always keep that in your mind."  
"I just miss him too much," said Buster hugging her. "It would be hard to forget him."  
"I know," said T.J. comforting her son.  
Buster didn't sleep most of the night. He tried to keep his mom's advice in mind, but didn't help this time. He didn't want to get up to bother her. The next day, she noticed how tired he was when he got up.  
"You look tired this morning," said T.J.  
"I didn't sleep well last night. I tried to remember your advice, but wasn't working," said Buster.  
"How come you didn't come to me?" asked his mother.  
"I wanted to think about something else on my own, Mama," said Buster.  
"I think you should see a therapist," suggested T.J.  
"Like who? I haven't seen one since Emily's death before Dr. Freeman retired," said Buster.  
"I could find one here. I may know someone," said T.J.  
"Well... okay," said Buster.  
Justin came in the kitchen with the newspaper and said, "T.J., your grandfather's in the death notice today. The wake is on Friday from six to eight pm and the funeral is at nine Saturday morning."  
"Alright. I'll get the plane tickets for Thursday later on today," said T.J. "Buster already decided to remain here. I understood. It could be tough for him to handle."  
"Oh," said Leah.  
"I don't want to try the wake either. I don't dare to take chances to be depressed even more," added Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said T.J. "You can stay here with your friends again."  
"Okay, great," said Buster.  
That afternoon, T.J. left for the plane tickets for her family so they can be in Ohio the day before the wake. T.J. returned 20 to 30 minutes later.  
"The flight is five-thirty Thursday night, so your father and I would be getting the triplets from school and go straight to the airport," said T.J.  
"I already called Haylee and made arrangements to be with her to be all set," said Buster.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"What I'll do is pack on Wednesday and bring my suitcase to school with me," said Buster.  
Then, the phone rang and he answered & said,"Hello."  
"Hi, it's Lena," said Lena.  
"Hi, I figured it was you," joked Buster giggling. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just saw your great-grandfather in the paper. I'm so sorry for your loss," said Lena.  
"Thanks. I wasn't there because I was avoiding the memory. I didn't want it to bug me again. He was at Trenton Nursing Center," said Buster.  
"I can understand why, Buster. That was the same place where your godmother died," said Lena.  
"Yes," replied Buster.  
"I remember," said Lena.  
"I decided not to attend any funeral services. It would be too much for me to deal with," said Buster.  
"I believe it. You were like that a few years back," said Lena. "The whole gang is here. They all felt bad for you as well."  
"Wow. I'm glad you all think of me," said Buster.  
"Of course. We care about you. That's what friends do," said Lena.  
After they talked for a long time, Buster was glad his friends called him.  
"What a traitor you are. We did the same thing to you. Yet, you don't reply for anything. We all cared about you, too," said Leo.  
"Well... excuse me for being depressed, Leo. I couldn't help it," said Buster as he walked away to tell his mother.  
"Leo, that wasn't nice of you to tell Buster. He was upset," said T.J. "It's none of your business that his friends called him from Trenton. You better apologize to him or you'll be punished."  
"Plus, the rest would never call me that. They knew how depressed I was," said Buster, who was angry. "How would you like it if I called you a traitor?"  
Even though Leo realized that Buster was right, he didn't seem to care and left the room.  
"You're grounded until you can say you're sorry to Buster," T.J. called after Leo.  
"How come Leo called Buster that all of sudden?" asked Leah. "Didn't he know we did care since we went through the same thing like Buster is right now?"  
"I know," said Lee. "Plus, it's okay to be upset some time. Most people may not feel like doing anything or seeing anyone during rough times."  
"I agree with you," said T.J.  
That night, each time Buster tried talking to Leo again, there was no reply. He gave up trying.  
"Don't give up, honey. He'll come around when he's ready to apologize, which is why he's being punished until then," said his mother.  
"I hope so. He should know it's not my fault if I didn't want to see or talk to anybody or do anything, etc," said Buster.  
"Exactly," agreed Leah.  
"I am done trying to tell him about stuff. How would he feel if I did that to him?" asked Buster.  
"That's what you can tell again. He'll remember that next time," said Lee.  
"He's not fair to you at all," said Leah.  
"At least you're both supportive. I thought he was, too," said Buster, who was on the verge to breakdown.  
"Tell me about it," said Leah.  
That was when Buster took off to his room and slammed his door.  
"Poor Buster didn't do anything wrong to be treated like that," said Lee.  
"I know," said T.J.  
"Punishing Leo would make him think even more," said Leah.  
"Worst of all, it might make Buster depressed all over again. That's what I'm concerned about," added her brother.  
"Me, too," said T.J.  
Later, Buster had the guts to beg Leo to listen and had a long talk with him about how he felt about being mistreated.  
"It's not my fault I was dealing with depression. You would be like that if you were in my shoes," Buster pointed out. "You would be hurt if I treated you the way you just treated me. I thought you were supportive like a good friend and sibling. Lee and Leah were angry for what you were doing to me, which was very immature of you to do. They agreed."  
After Leo heard what Buster told him, he sighed and finally apologized for being that way and added, "Do you forgive me?"  
"Sure, but you must promise not to do it again," replied Buster.  
"I promise," said Leo.  
Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from being punished- only three days since he said his sorry. That would still teach him how to treat an upset friend or sibling during a tough time. And, that made Buster feel good after he stood up for himself. Even Leah and Lee were happy.  
The phone rang and Leah picked up and said, "Hello."  
"Hi, Leah. It's Haylee. May I speak to Buster?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes, you may," teased Leah. "Buster! It's Haylee on the phone."  
That was when Buster came down.  
"Thanks," said Buster getting the phone. "Hi, Haylee. What's up?"  
"Mom just learned she had a miscarriage today," said Haylee.  
"Wow. How did that happen?" asked Buster.  
"The cord got caught around the baby's neck that can cause it to die. Mom was shocked and told us. I was surprised, too," sexplained Haylee.  
Her mom was expecting a new baby in the fall. She was only 20 weeks. That almost brought Buster back a painful memory when he was five years old. T.J. was about to have her second child when she lost it during pregnancy.  
"I know that feeling. Mama had a miscarriage when I was younger. It used to bug me- especially after she discovered she's having twins. I decided to not worry anymore," said Buster.  
"That's good. I'm fine now," said Haylee.  
They talked about it for a long time until it was time to eat dinner. Haylee wanted him to keep it between them, so Buster agreed not to bring it up to anyone and let her to do that on her own. No one knew about her mom's pregnancy except him and their friends. At nine-fifteen pm, Buster was the first one in bed because he was getting tired.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Buster decided to go to school. He realized he's no longer depressed. Plus, his eating habits are back. He and T.J. are glad about that.  
"I just wanted to forget about everything so I can get good grades and focus on basketball," said Buster. "I'm glad the weekend gave me time to recover."  
"I know," agreed T.J.  
After breakfast, Buster finished getting ready for school and left with the triplets and his neighbors.  
"I'm glad you're better after a rough weekend," said Lenny.  
"Me, too," said Buster. "Lena called me yesterday and felt sorry for me about the loss of Grandpa Mike."  
"That was nice of her," said Alexis.  
"I bet the others felt the same way," said Danny.  
"Yes," replied Buster. "I was in talkative mode anyway."  
"Good. We all want you to be happy again," said Lenny.  
Buster knew they wouldn't call him a traitor like Leo did, but decided not to bring it up.  
"I'll be staying when Mama, Dad, and the triplets leave for Ohio for the funeral services on Thursday. She decided to be there the day before the wake," said Buster. "I just don't want to be depressed again."  
"I don't blame you for that," said Anna as the rest agreed with her.  
"Mama was fine with that," said Buster.  
"With who this time?" asked Manny.  
"I'm staying with Haylee. I already made arrangements to stay with her," answered Buster.  
"Good," said Lenny.  
At school, there was a spelling test and Buster didn't have the guts to study over the weekend. Luckily, Mrs. Pierce lets the class stay for a few minutes. Fortunately for Buster, he had 100%. And, he didn't feel like telling anyone about Grandpa Mike's death. He was pretty quiet most of the time, but managed to make it through to pretend everything's okay.  
At lunch, Haylee came to Buster and said, "Is it true you broke a promise?"  
"Says who?" asked Buster looking puzzled.  
"The Pearson girls," replied Haylee.  
"Yeah, right. I bet they lied. You trust me to keep all of your secrets," said Buster. "Plus, I was in class all day, so how on Earth could I spill the beans?"  
"I didn't believe them and walked away," said Haylee.  
"Good idea. I don't believe in rumors," said Buster. "Even if I did, I'd admit it right away and apologize to you, don't you think so?"  
"Exactly," agreed Haylee. "I would've understood if it was an accident."  
"He did break it," a voice was heard.  
That was when Haylee turned to Toni and said, "How can he? We're not in the same class. He just told me he didn't do it and I believe him. You and Tonya are liars."  
"Yeah," said Buster.  
They walked away to join their other friends. He never lies. Then, Haylee told them about the miscarriage. They were supportive and felt sorry for her. After school, Buster managed to do basketball practice just fine.  
"We have four more practices and games left before the play-offs," said Coach Franklin.  
"I'll bet we'll make it to the play-offs," said Alex, Jr.  
"We are in it so far. We need to win at least four final games," said the coach.  
"Especially Denver Bears. We got them on Friday," said Buster.  
"That's right," said Coach Franklin.  
"We can do it. They're not tough for us," said Haylee.  
Later, when Buster got home, T.J. was cooking supper and she said, "Dinner will be ready in a bit."  
"Okay, terrific. Let me put my stuff away in room real fast," said Buster.  
"No rush, honey," said his mother.  
That's what he did. He came back down when supper was ready to serve.  
"We're halfway done with basketball season. We have a good chance to make it to the play-offs," said Buster.  
"That's wonderful, Buster," said Justin.  
"I'm glad, too. We must win the rest of those four games. I believe we can do it. Denver Bears may be a tough team, but not for us," said Buster.  
"That's true. You always beat them anyway," said T.J.  
"I know. I'm not concerned about that," said her son.  
After dinner, Buster helped clean up. Then, he did his homework. He only had Math and History. He was done before seven to give him spare time before bed.  
On Wednesday, Buster said, "I'll pack later on after practice and bring my suitcase with me since I'd be going home with Haylee after school like I planned."  
"Okay. You can do it that way," said T.J.  
At school, he learned Coach Franklin was out sick and the basketball practice was postponed until tomorrow, which is the day before the game. He also learned the championship for basketball is in Boston, Massachusetts.  
At lunch, they were talking about that as Buster said, "That sounds exciting."  
"They do that every year. It has been three years since the Cubs won. However, I bet we'd win for sure since you're here," said Lenny as his twin agreed.  
"You'll never know. The most important is we'd have fun- win or lose. I'd be happy no matter what happens. We'd be glad we made it that far," Buster pointed out.  
"He's right," said Haylee.  
After school, Buster went home. He packed his suitcase including his uniform for tomorrow and Friday. He did it after he completed his homework.  
"You're home early," said T.J.  
"The practice has been postponed until tomorrow," said Buster.  
"Okay," said his mother.  
Later, the Hardings went out for dinner at Friendly's and to see a movie. After that, they went back home so they can finish getting ready to leave for Ohio tomorrow.  
"I already packed earlier to be all set," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Leah.  
"That was quick," added Leo.  
"Mama already knew," said Buster. "I just needed to put my pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste in the morning."  
"Golly," said Lee.  
"I like to do it early to be all done and give me free time," said Buster.  
The next day, at school, class was doing notes for Science when Buster suspected that he has low blood sugar as he raised his hand and said, "May I leave the room for a moment? I believe my blood sugar is getting low."  
"Go ahead," said Mrs. Pierce.  
When he got up and checked his blood sugar, it was low at 25 mg/dl. He had some orange juice and felt better after his blood sugar went back up to be in the normal zone and went back to class.  
"Are you going to be okay now?" asked the teacher.  
"Yes. I'm glad I orange juice with me," said Buster sitting back in his seat.  
"That's good to know," said Mrs. Pierce.  
She gets worried about Buster ever since he first got diabetes. She's a great supporter along with his friends in case something goes wrong.  
At lunch, Toni came with a piece of candy and said, "Here's a candy for you."  
"No candy for me. When are you and Tonya going to learn that I'm diabetic?" asked Buster.  
"Right on, Buster," said Danny.  
"It's sugar-fee," said Toni.  
"I don't believe you. There is no way I'm going to be in a coma like last time," said Buster. "I'm not taking a risk."  
"Plus, candy have sweets- period," added Lenny.  
"Therefore, get lost," said Haylee as she came to join her friends.  
After school ended for the day, the team practiced a lot. They feel great about tomorrow. Later, at Haylee's, something was happening to Buster: He started to feel weak. He thought he was going to pass out. Haylee's action was fast. She checked his blood sugar and it was dangerously low at 10 mg/dl.  
"Mom, Buster's blood sugar is very low at 10 mg/dl," Haylee told her mother.  
"We have apple juice in the fridge," said Mrs. Hills.  
That was when Haylee got it right away and Buster drank some. It took awhile for the blood sugar to get back to normal after two glassed of apple juice.  
"Thanks, Haylee," said Buster.  
"Her action was quick," said Mrs. Hills.  
"I'm glad," smiled Buster.  
"You can relax before supper," said Mrs. Hills.  
"Okay. The low blood sugar was scary," said Buster.  
He rested for 20 minutes until dinner was ready. Mrs. Hills cooked what Buster can have.  
"Buster's picky," said James.  
"I have diabetes, so I have to be very careful on what I eat," said Buster.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," said James.  
"That's okay," said Buster.  
After supper, the phone rang as she answered and said, "Hello."  
"Hi, it's T.J.," said T.J. "How's Buster?"  
"Good. The team practiced very hard," said Mrs. Hills. "Haylee did a smart thing earlier."  
She told T.J. all about it.  
"I'm glad Haylee did something right," said T.J. as Mrs. Hills agreed. "Is Buster around? I would like to speak to him?"  
"Sure," replied Mrs. Hills.  
T.J. talked to Buster for awhile. And, every time T.J. wanted to tell him about the wake tomorrow, he changed the subject. He refused to hear about it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Cubs got ready for the Denver Bears to come.  
"I'm nervous about today," said Alex, Jr.  
"Not me. I know we can beat them," said Buster.  
They knew he was right because they did beat the Bears: 105 to 70. They just needed to win three more remaining games. One is Tuesday in Trenton, one is Thursday by Snakes, and the week after that. Then, the championship is in six weeks after the play-offs is over. Buster is very excited about it.  
"Good news is that I decided to give you Monday off to let you relax the day before the game, so you can rest up the rest of the weekend," said the coach.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
None of them seemed to mind to get the entire weekend off. Coach Franklin didn't want them to get overwhelmed.  
"You all deserved it for playing very hard," added the coach.  
When he and Haylee got picked up, she told her mom about it.  
"Six more weeks until the championship," said Buster.  
"That's very good," said Mrs. Hills.  
"I know. I had a great feeling we would defeat the Bears. However, we could face them in the championship, too. They have more teams to challenge during the play-offs," said Haylee.  
"Oh, that's true. The coach mentioned that after the game," said Buster.  
That night, Mrs. Hills decided to take Buster and Haylee out for a celebration for winning their game. The whole family joined them. It kept Buster busy thinking about the wake to avoid spoiling the celebration. After the dinner, they went back home. Two hours later, it was snowing.  
"I love snow," said Buster. "I like to make a snowman and snowangel."  
"Me, too. I like go skiing often," said Haylee.  
"I never did that before," said Buster. "Where do you fo for that?"  
"Usually in Vermont or New Hampshire. We may go next weekend," said Haylee.  
"I usually skate," said Buster. "I started it when I was five and liked it ever since. I'm good at it. In fact, I joined a few teams every time I moved. I did it in Nevada and New Jersey."  
"Have you won?" asked Haylee.  
"Honestly, I come in third place, but I get ribbons for that. I can show you mine sometime. I'm thinking about joining one here. Is there a skating rink nearby?" asked Buster.  
"Yes. Centre Ice Rink," said Mrs. Hills. "We can go there tomorrow."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
The next day, even though it was still showing, the rink was open, so Mrs. Hills brought her daughter and Buster to Centre Ice Rank.  
"Hello. I was told you have been on teams since you first started skating a few years back," said a woman.  
"Yes. I finish in third place. I have ribbons at home. Do you have teams here?" asked Buster.  
"We do. It's a few months away. Skaters that are chosen or signed up have time to practice," said the woman.  
"Okay. Where do I sign up?" asked Buster.  
"I have a form now," said the woman giving one to him. "You can fill it and have a parent to sign it. There is no deadline. You can give it back to me the next time you come."  
"Alright. Thanks," said Buster.  
"We have a coach to help skaters practice," said the woman.  
"When can I start? I have basketball game on Tuesday and a few weeks after that. I also practice in between," said Buster.  
"You can start after that," said the woman.  
"Okay. I have a championship in Boston in a few weeks," said Buster. "May I do it when I don't have practice? Or do you have a schedule to make it easier for me?"  
"Good idea," commented the woman as she handed Buster the schedule to practice with a coach.  
"Thanks," grinned Buster.  
"My husband tells me you're an excellent basketball player," said the woman. "I'm his wife, Terry Lynn."  
"Yes," said Buster.  
"Didn't we meet you before when he had a party for the soccer players?" asked Haylee.  
"I was out of town with my friends at the time," said Terry. "We were in Las Vegas."  
"Oh," said Haylee.  
Then, Buster and Haylee skated for a long time. She saw how good Buster skates. He never missed a step. Even Terry was impressed. After they did it for 20 minutes, they went back to Haylee's.  
"I could see why you won third place. You're super at skating," said Haylee on the way back home.  
"Thanks. It's fun. I'm happy with it. It's better than nothing," said Buster.  
"True," agreed Haylee.  
"My parents let me join. They attend those events all the time. My friends would support me even though they're not good at skating. We would celebrate no matter what place I finish by going out to eat," said Buster.  
"That's cool," said Haylee.  
"I know," said Buster. "I never finish less than third place. Once, I almost came close to land in fourth, but somehow managed to keep my third place, which was a close call."  
"I bet," said Haylee.  
"I'm a good sport, so I wouldn't mind if I ever lose. Mama said everyone wins or loses. I believe it," said Buster.  
"So do I," said Haylee.  
At Haylee's, they did homework. They only had to study for a test on Monday. Haylee has a Math test while Buster has a vocabulary test for Science. They helped each other like a study group. They did it until dinnertime.  
"Your mother called and said the flight is at two tomorrow afternoon," said Mrs. Hills.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
After dinner has ended, they wanted to study some more. They did it for another hour or so. The next day, Buster packed his suitcase to be all done so he'd be ready when his parents and the triplets return and pick him up.  
"Do you want to go skating today?" asked Mrs. Hills.  
"Sure," replied Buster.  
"We have time," said Mrs. Hills. "We can go out for lunch on the way there."  
"Sounds good to me," said Buster.  
Then, they left at noon to have lunch at a diner. They went to the skating rink after that. They stayed for a few hours. Buster had too much fun to take breaks unless something goes wrong with his blood sugar. Later, at five-thirty pm, Buster was studying some more when the doorbell rang.  
A few moments later, Haylee came up and said, "Your mother's here for you."  
"Okay," said Buster as he put his notebook in his backpack, got his things, and went down carrying them. "Thanks for everything."  
"You're very welcome," said Haylee.  
When Buster got home, he unpacked his luggage and put it away.  
"We ordered pizza. I ordered two pieces without cheese for you," said T.J.  
"Okay, Mama," said Buster.  
He already filled out the form and his mother signed it. 20 minutes later, the pizza arrived.  
"Pizza's here, kids!" T.J. announced from downstairs.  
That was when they all came down for dinner. After that, Buster wanted to continue studying for two more hours.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mrs. Pierce's class were doing a Science test. The vocabulary was just matching. Buster likes to do that because he's good at it. They did it first thing that morning. At lunch, his blood sugar was high, but felt better after he ate. It was too cold for anyone to be outside for recess: 19 degrees Fahrenheit, so they all went back to the classrooms. Instead, the class watched It's a Wonderful Life. They didn't mind staying inside when it's cold. After the movie ended, they worked on Spelling.  
Coach Franklin decided to let them practice during Gym so they can still have their day off after school. They would be facing Trenton Marlins. Buster couldn't wait to see his friends. That's his favorite part. Sometimes, he would tease them when he plays against them and they didn't care. They would laugh. At home, he did some homework. Then, T.J. found out Justin had a night school, so she took the kids out for supper.  
Justin didn't come home from bartender school until around ten pm while the kids were in bed. He told T.J. the night school would be twice a week while the rest will be during the day.  
"The night school changed from three to nine-thirty pm because the teacher watches his kids until his wife gets out of work," said Justin.  
"That's fine," said T.J.  
The following day, when the kids got their tests, most of them had Bs. Buster was the only one who had an A plus. After school, the Cubs were on their way to Trenton when Buster started to get a headache. When he checked his blood sugar, it was high at 250 mg/dl. He had a bottle of apple juice with him and his blood sugar went to normal after he drank it.  
The Cubs almost lost, but Buster managed to to do the slam dunk at the last minute and won 80 to 78. It was a close game. He felt great about it. They knocked Trenton from the play-offs. Most of Buster's friends were jealous at first, but he just said, "Don't be jealous. You need to be a good sport. There's always next year. All what matters is you had fun."  
They knew Buster was right and apologized to him.  
"One more game until the play-offs start," said Coach Franklin.  
"That's so hard to believe," said Alex, Jr.  
"I know. I'm so excited. It's getting closer," said Buster. "It was a miracle that we won today. If we didn't, that's okay. We would be still in the play-offs."  
"Buster's right about that," said Coach Franklin. "My wife heard there's a hockey team coming up, so if anyone is interested may sign up now. That's in between competitions."  
"Cool," said Buster. "Haylee and I met her already. I started skating when I was five years old. I would finish third place all the time."  
"She told me about that," said the coach.  
"I have never played hockey before. I could give it a shot," said Buster. "How old do I have to be play?"  
"Around eight and up. Also, they include junior and high school students. They both have hockey teams. It's a great way for grade school students to learn to play hockey before they start junior high," said Coach Franklin.  
"Do they have try-outs?" asked Buster.  
"They do. It's right after our championship," said Coach Franklin.  
His teammates were interested in hearing his skating skills and his events. So, Buster didn't mind telling them all about it.  
"You never missed a step?" asked Jared.  
"No," said Buster.  
"I remember I would fall a lot when I first tried it," said Jared.  
"That's a part of learning. Practice makes perfect, That's my motto," said Buster.  
"True," said Jared.  
Jared is a fourth grader. He's ten years old. They have been friends since basketball season started. He's turning eleven in two months. A few weeks has passed and the Cubs won the two play-off games. Two weeks later, the Cubs flew to Boston, Massachusetts the day before their championship. The Cubs practiced at TD Garden where they would be playing.  
"This is huge," said Buster. "This would be my first time coming here."  
"You'll like it here," said Alex, Jr. "I was in third grade when I first came here. That was the last time we won like Danny and Lenny mentioned to you. Like you, someone was good at slam dunks. That player was a sixth grader and now a high schooler."  
"Wow," said Buster. "That's cool."  
"In fact, Lauren moved away after she graduated from sixth grade," said Alex, Jr. "I think she moved to California. Like your father, her dad was a diplomat. They moved a lot."  
"I would know how that feels," said Buster.  
"Yeah. Her father mentioned California would be their last stop before he quits that job," said Haylee. "I remember her. She was very nice. I hear from her all the time. Her father went back to school to be a doctor. He works for a doctor's office and likes it. In fact, I actually remembered her because we were neighbors. We went to the same day care. That was a few months before my family came here. I remembered when she took it bad when she found out I was moving. She was about a few years old than me. But we get to stay in touch and when I found out she was moving here when I was in first grade, I was thrilled and we were glad that we were able to catch up. We would do everything together."  
"That's cool," said Buster.  
"I know," said Haylee.  
After they practiced, they went to a hotel where they would be staying nearby and it's closer to TD Garden.  
"We stayed in this hotel last time we came here. It's very nice," said Alex, Jr.  
"Wow," said Buster.  
They gave them a tour around the hotel and Buster was amazed about it.  
"This is a cool hotel," said Buster.  
"We're here for two days since the game is tomorrow night at six pm," said Haylee. "We stayed until the day after the championship. I had permission to watch and support Lauren."  
"That's a good thing to do," said Buster.  
"Lauren was happy for us when I told her we made it to the championship again," said Haylee.  
"I bet she was," said Buster.  
"And, when I told her how we did it, she remembered how she would get us this far. She was the one who helped us won," said Haylee.  
"You got that right," said Alex, Jr. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't win back then."  
"Exactly," agreed Haylee.  
That night, they had the game and won the championship: 100 to 70. The Cubs cheered along with everyone else from the bleachers. Buster was glad that the game and everything else kept him busy from missing his great-grandfather. He knew Grandpa Mike would be proud of him and could hear him cheering from heaven because he listened closely.


End file.
